Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 17: Blood/Gore] Having a heat during the zombie apocalypse was probably the most terrifying part of the zombie apocalypse, but Peter shouldn't have been worried about being eaten. He should have worried about being bred. AU; Top Zombie Alpha Wade / Bottom Omega Human Peter
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Having a heat during the zombie apocalypse was probably the most terrifying part of the zombie apocalypse, but Peter shouldn't have been worried about being eaten. He should have worried about being bred.**

 **AO3 TAGS: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Creature Wade, Zombie Wade, Human Peter, Omega Verse, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Wade, Omega Peter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Wade, Bottom Peter, First Time, Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Knotting, Blood, Gore, Blood and Gore, Violence, Cannibalism, is a zombie's diet still considered cannibalism, Breeding, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, just mentions of, Children, really just mentioned at the end is all, they're really not in the story much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, lotsa tags so let me know if i missed one**

 **AN: When you tell your bae about your plot idea and they point out how often you mix AUs and so you change your blog tagline from "Smut for Every Lady, Gent, and Variation Thereupon" to "Your Premier AU Mixologist".**

 **I think this fill counts for the prompt I chose… Probably… *plays fast and loose with the prompts as tries to catch up***

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same day.**

* * *

Day 17: **Blood/Gore** | Costume | Massage

There was a rustling behind him and Peter whipped around, shotgun up and pointed but wavering from the onset of his heat. There was nothing in sight, but that didn't mean much of anything. His eyesight was watering a bit already and since the zombie apocalypse started, the fuckers were a lot less easy to spot than media had indicated beforehand. Because of their colouring and rotting and general falling-apartness, they tended to blend in with the scenery every season of the year, especially autumn. Which it currently was.

He eyed everything carefully, waited a few moments, but no rambler appeared so he continued on to the abandoned gas station he planned on spending his heat in. It was already picked mostly clean, only a few spare bits of merchandise strewn about. It wasn't going to be comfortable, but at least he was in somewhere instead of out in the open. Which made it a hundred times better than some of the heats he'd had since the apocalypse.

The back room was the only space without windows and he prepared a nest as best as he could, setting out his meager supplies he'd scavenged the last few days. He made a final sweep of the whole of the whole gas station, making sure to check every corner and the storage closets, and under every box, just to make sure there wasn't some sort of severed zombie head or hand or leg laying around ready to cause trouble. When he was sure the area was secure, he roped the front doors shut and went to back, stripped down, and laid down to take a nap before the real fun began.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was in the full throes of his heat, his hole aching to be filled and his cock throbbing painfully against his belly. He was already on his hands and knees, arching back into the air. He'd already pulled out his dildo before his heat and laid it at his side, one with an inflatable knot and thank god he had one of those before the zombies because when the apocalypse hit, all the stores with heat supplies had been raided to replace everyone's battery-operated dildos since batteries were needed for more important things than dildos.

He reached for it but there was was already something pushing into him. He jerked forward and whipped around, feeling all the blood leaving his face at the naked, massive zombie behind him, cock engorged and wet at the tip from Peter's slick. He reached blindly for his knife and the zombie _growled_ , alpha fangs bared. It tackled him as he got the sheath off and twisted onto his side as he swung wildly. The thing's scarred belly split open but that didn't stop it. It pinned Peter to the ground, and even in death, it was still stronger than Peter from its alpha strength, especially compared to Peter's heat-weakness.

The thing pinned him on his back and snarled, easily getting between Peter's legs. Peter snarled back as he kept swinging, trying to knock the things head off before it either got its dick back into him or ate him, but fingers stronger than they should be for the fact that they were falling apart caught his wrists and pinned them at his sides.

"No no no no _no_ ," Peter chanted desperately, struggling as the zombie bore down on him, covering Peter with the blood and gore still spilling out from his stomach, making his stomach wet and slippery in a completely disgusting way. " _Pleeeaaase_ no," he begged, tears falling from his eyes.

The media always portrayed omegas as needy for a knot during their heat, which was technically true, but they were always in control of that need. Even at the height of their heats, an omega always knew who they'd take and who they wouldn't, they always made sure the alpha in them was the one they wanted there. Peter, for all that he _needed_ a cock in him, did _not_ want to get fucked by a zombie alpha. But what he wanted didn't seem to matter.

Peter screamed as the zombie began pushing into him, its cock hard and thick even at the tip despite the rotting prevalent in the rest of its body. The zombie bared its teeth again as Peter tried to pull his hips back, hoping the clothing he was laying on would slide on the linoleum. The zombie _roared_ in his face and pulled his wrists hard enough to tug Peter, hard, onto the full length of his cock. All Peter could do was try to struggle as he sobbed at the feeling of it: horrifyingly satisfying.

It only got more horrifying as the zombie began to fuck him with an ever-present snarl, fangs and gums bared as he took Peter so hard that he knew he was going to bruise from it. No matter how hard he struggled, the zombie had his thighs split open wide to accommodate its girth and had his wrists pressed down tight to the cold floor. All he could do was cry as it took him, as it fucked hard into him, and then cry harder when he started to moan when it shifted just right and began to hit his prostate.

His arousal, which hadn't waned, even during the too-short fight and his disgust, flared up bright and hot in his belly, all the way up his spine, making his cock throb. The zombie leaned down over him and Peter gagged in disgust when his cock went into the thing's open belly. He could _feel_ its intestines around his cock, wrapping and stroking with every movement, and he was three seconds from actually throwing up when the zombie pushed its face into Peter's neck and Peter froze at the brush of fangs against his neck.

He'd always kinda figured that it would be his heat that got him killed in the end, and it looked like he was right. He bit his lip to try to keep from sobbing and closed his eyes tight. Was he going to get eaten while he was still getting fucked? Was he even gonna get the relief of a knot before he lost his life? He could feel it now, that slow swell of flesh at the base of the alpha's cock pushing him open a little more each time it pushed into him. He hated that he loved the feel of it, even as he braced himself for the teeth at his neck to tear into his flesh.

It never came.

Instead, even though he knew for a fact that zombies couldn't breathe, he felt the thing inhale sharply at his throat, like it was scenting him. Which was ridiculous because zombies didn't need to scent. Then again, he'd never heard of a zombie trying to mate with anyone either, but maybe he'd only never heard about it because he'd never run into another solo omega survivor - they either ran in numbers with alphas and betas that could protect them or the loners he saw were alphas and betas. Which were their own danger, but somehow they hadn't been as much trouble as this one zombie had. Maybe he'd just never ran into another alpha zombie before. He couldn't smell that the zombie was an alpha, not with all that rotting stink, could only see it in the sabertooth fangs and feel it in the forming knot.

The knot that was steadily growing bigger and bigger, making him grunt every time it tried to pierce him and fail. His eyes hurt from how hard he'd been crying since it all started and his throat burned from trying to keep his gag reflex in check from how the zombie's internal organs were still wrapped around his cock, getting him off. He _loathed_ that any of it felt good, that he was still hard and almost ready to come despite everything. He was almost there too, and the zombie was clearly just as close. It inhaled against his neck again and he wondered if it was really scenting him or if it was just tasting his petrifying fear.

The zombie was already fucking him fast and it didn't speed up any to warn Peter of it's impending orgasm. Just, one moment, it was rocking back and forth in him and the next it was pushing hard into him, not pulling back, just forcing its knot into Peter. Peter couldn't help but arch into the feeling of it popping into him, mouth open wide as it swelled in him, forcing constant contact to his prostate. Peter came to the sensation of the knot in him, to the feel of an alpha's cum gushing into him. Even at the height of his release, he couldn't help but realize that his own cum was pulsing into the zombie's gutted belly, mixing with its bloody insides.

When it passed, he collapsed back onto the floor and choked out a sob. He had survived the first round of his heat, with a zombie, and he wasn't dead. As soon as the monster's knot went down, hopefully it would back off enough for Peter to behead it. Then the thing began pulsing in him again, and the mouth at his neck opened wide and fangs sunk into his neck.

"NO!" he screamed, unable to help himself, trying to jerk away from the teeth in his flesh, in his _scent gland_ , and the movement only served to dig them deeper into his muscles. He could feel the lock of a mating bite sinking into his skin, into his very being, tying him to the monster. If he survived the encounter, killing the zombie, his _alpha_ , could kill him at worst, or leave him in a severely dissociative state and violently ill for over a week. It would be worse than any first heat. He just wasn't sure he was going to survive his heat.

He waited for it to take a chunk out, but the thing began to fucking _purr_ as it rocked its knot deeper into Peter, filling him. Like some proud alpha, _pleased_ that it had mated an omega and was breeding it up. Jesus, if could come, did that mean it could get him pregnant too?

Fuck. He was so fucked.

* * *

Even though everyone knew that zombies were just mindless beasts, working off of their base need - the need to feed - somehow it had never come up, either in media or the news or in anything that any survivor had ever heard of that, that the base need to breed would be something that the living would need to worry about too. But either it had never been something that someone survived, or Peter had scored himself one special zombie. Because not only did the alpha _not_ try to devour him, it relentlessly fucked Peter through his heat. It didn't need to eat or sleep, and Peter frequently had to eat while he was getting fucked. His hands and knees were raw from how often it had taken him from behind, and his back ached from how often it had taken him from in front.

 _Everything_ hurt from _every_ way he'd been taken.

Peter actually lost count of how many times he'd been bred up during his heat. He could hope that, being dead, the sperm was as well, but his luck hadn't held up so far and there was no reason for it to start now. His belly was swollen with the alpha's release by the time his heat passed, the floor soaked with slick and cum and blood, and Peter's neck was essentially raw meat from all the mating bites. Which he'd gotten during every single round of his heat. For every knotting, a biting.

Peter had no idea how he wasn't a zombie by now. He'd seen people get turned just from a minor scratch of a zombie's teeth, infected as early as a few hours later. He'd been bitten… hell, over 20 times, and it had been near a week, and he was… _fine_. He would even say he was more than fine. He even felt better than before the apocalypse.

He hated it. And as much as he hated the fact that he was now mated to his rapist, his _zombie_ rapist, he couldn't bear the thought of what it would feel like to have the mating broken. He might have gotten lucky enough to survive the monster that went bump in the night, but he wouldn't survive Mother Nature.

After his heat passed, he still waited for the zombie to attack him, but it just seemed to wait at his side, staring unblinkingly at him. Like a robot powered down. A robot with its fangs bared and bloody, and its intestines still hanging out of the cut in his stomach. The sight still made Peter gag and he'd almost straight up upchucked when he'd scrubbed the blood off his skin at the end of his heat. The whole time, the zombie did nothing but stare at him, its dead eyes unblinking, watching, waiting. When he couldn't stand the sight of intestines any longer, he'd tentatively reached out, waiting for a negative response to his forwardness, but there was none - no response at all.

Carefully, so very carefully, terrified of any moment being the one the zombie snapped, Peter slowly piled the thing's organs back into its stomach cavity. Just as gently, he hooked one finger around the zombie's wrist, dangling limply at its side, and pulled it forward and up. Holding the folds of skin in place with one hand, Peter placed the monster's hand against its own belly and pushed lightly, trying to convey the idea that it should keep its hand there. When he let go, tentatively, the zombie stayed as Peter had placed him and he heaved a sigh. He kept his eyes fixed on the creepy, white-blues of the zombie's as he reached behind himself for his pack. He didn't look away until he had it in his lap, and only then to dig in the mess for his sewing kit, eyes flickering up repeatedly to make sure the zombie hadn't moved.

It still didn't move, even when Peter, gagging, started to sew its wound back up. It just… _stared_ as needle and thread passed in and out of the rotting skin. As he sewed, he recalled the few survivors he'd seen with zombie companions, tagalongs to keep other zombies away. If this alpha… _his_ alpha, apparently, wasn't going to kill him, then maybe Peter could do the same.

"Alright," he said when he was done and packing his things up. He winced when he stood to get dressed, every ache in his body screaming at him. The zombie got to his feet even more fluidly than Peter did which didn't even make sense, and when Peter took a slow step towards the door, the zombie matched him. "Alright," he said again. "Let's get this show on the road."

He was both ashamed and unsurprised to find the ropes tying the front door shut frayed into pieces, and he couldn't help but shoot an annoyed glare back at the menace that had tied itself to him. Just when he thought life couldn't get weirder, it had in ways he hadn't conceived of; at least most nerds, like Peter, had a post-apocalypse plan pre-apocalypse. Peter's definitely hadn't included life on the road with his rapist zombie mate.

Fantastic.

* * *

The zombie worked even better than Peter hoped. He eventually started calling it 'Wade' after a particularly dumb incident where the idiot couldn't figure out how to cross a fairly shallow river ("Just wade through the damn thing! Wade! _Wade!_ " but of course it didn't understand him and he'd had to literally hold its hand to get it to the other side). Wade must have been pretty big for a human, both big-boned and the muscles to with it, judging by what was hanging of said bones, and he mostly dwarfed the other zombie loitering around. Not that other zombies bothered them. In fact, the only beings that bothered them were lone alphas, sniffing after Peter as if he didn't smell mated. And maybe he didn't, he couldn't really tell, but he could feel it.

When his next heat started prickling under his skin, Peter greeted it with an elation he'd never shown any heat in his past. He'd lived in constant fear for three months that it wouldn't arrive, that he was actually pregnant with a zombie's baby, and he was even more terrified of what he could possibly give birth too. Thankfully, none of that came to pass. His heat arrived right on schedule as they were passing through a middle-class neighborhood in the suburbs of a minor city, and Peter holed up in an abandoned house, beyond pleased to have a bed for his heat for the first time in at least two years.

For the first half a day of so, as the heat built under Peter's skin and the cramps set in, Peter stayed dressed as he built up his nest and prepared his supply of food and water, and made sure his machete was on hand. Wade, as usual, watched with those unblinking eyes, staying as close as he always did, and trailed Peter from room to room, but that was all business as usual; he didn't even seem to notice Peter's heat was starting. Not until Peter stripped off the heavy, thick fabric of his jeans, releasing his heat-scent into the air. As soon as Peter was upright again, Wade tackled him, pinning his wrists to the bed at his sides and forcing himself between Peter's knees.

"A little patience wouldn't kill you," Peter grumbled, and then snorted at his own pun. As expected, Wade didn't respond except to shove his cock into Peter's hole, making him arch off the bed at the suddenly fulfilling sensation.

Their second heat together was a lot easier than their first. Even though Peter, again, had to eat while being fucked, and still had to deal with getting mating bites with every single knotting (again), at least they were on a bed, which wasn't going to kill his poor body, but Wade's stomach wasn't slashed open and bleeding everywhere and making Peter constantly gag. Though Peter refused to touch Wade, constantly terrified and disgusted at the thought of accidentally pulling off a chunk of rotting skin, he was determined to enjoy this heat, feeling secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going to get pregnant and the zombie wasn't going to eat him. It made a great difference to his internal arousal, if not his physical arousal.

All of that peace was ruined on the second day.

A round had just started up again and Peter was flat on his as Wade started fucking into him again, thick cock making space for itself in Peter's needy body, when a flash of movement behind Wade caught his attention. He jerked and craned his neck, and horror flashed through him at the sight of a human alpha in the doorway, fangs bared and eyes red in a clear display of alpha rage: there was an omega in heat nearby, one that apparently didn't smell mated, and there was something in its way.

Peter tried to shove Wade off of him but the zombie just pinned his wrists down beside his head, rendering him immobile.

"Behind you, Wade!" Peter tried to warn his alpha, panicking at the thought of the evil he knew being obliterated by the one he didn't. Of course, Wade didn't understand a word he said, he never did, and Peter's breathing and heart when wild as he kept struggling. "Fucking shit!" he cried, tugging uselessly at the hold on his wrists. " _Please!_ "

"Don't worry, omega, I'll fill you up soon," the stranger growled, mistaking Peter's cries for Wade's attention as cries for help.

"No!" Peter sobbed, slamming his head backwards onto the pillow. Wade purred and buried his face in Peter's neck, fangs pressing against the scars there, ignorant of the danger behind him, still fucking steadily into Peter. "Nooo," Peter groaned miserably, feeling tears at his eyes like there hadn't been since his last heat, when he'd accepted his unorthodox mate.

The human stalked forward, raising his own machete into the air, a weapon of identical shape to Peter's but terribly cared for, rusted and dulled and blood-stained.

"Waaade!"

Quick as a flash, quicker that Peter even thought that a zombie could move, Wade sat up and turned around, grabbing the human's wrist and pulling so hard on his arm that it detaches with a squelching rip and sending him tumbling towards the bed and onto Peter. The stranger began to roar as Peter began to scream, horrified at the violence and the blood spraying across his face and at a having a strange alpha so close to his neck, especially during his heat, the only time a mating mark would stick. Still not stopping the rocking of his hips and knot rapidly swelling despite everything, Wade roared back at the other alpha and began to rip into the man, blood and viscera and flesh flying in the air and landing on Peter and making him jerk and shout even as the human went silent with a liquidy gurgling.

Terrifyingly, Wade began to fuck Peter _faster_ as he began to feast, devouring skin and organs alike. Peter, panicking at having a dead man on top of him and a zombie eating it, also on top of him, began to flail, trying to shove the corpse from him. Wade knot felt close to ready and even though Peter was more fine with a zombie mate than he should be, couldn't stand the thought of being knotted with a steadily consumed body laying over him. Despite how fast the mass on top of him was lessening, it was painfully hard to move him. Impossible, it felt like. And then Wade's curling claws caught Peter's flailing hand and pulled it towards his gnashing fangs… just as his knot popped into Peter and swelled, locking them together.

"Wade! No!" Peter screamed helplessly, tugging at his captured hand just as uselessly, fear filling him with adrenaline. Not that it did any good. He couldn't reach Wade with his other hand and the strength of the fingers tight around his fist was unyielding.

This was it. This was where his zombie alpha finally turned on him and ate him. He'd actually start to let himself believe that he could _trust_ Wade to not eat him, to protect him from the dangers of this new world. The cock in him pushed against his prostate and cum flooded him, and Peter couldn't help his body's response. He came, clenching tight around the knot in him as teeth close around his wrist. He closed his eyes, unwilling to watching his own mauling, and tried to concentrate on the orgasm washing through him, tried to concentrate on the way his nervous system was lighting up with pleasure.

When his release had run its course, Peter was surprised that there was no pain in his hand. He tentatively slitted open one eye, peeking up at Wade, and then both eyes flew open wide. Wade's teeth were still closed around his fist, but the touch was light, not piercing the skin, and his hips had finally gone still. He was staring at Peter with that blank stare, and Peter blinked back at him, confused and surprised. They stared at eachother for so long that Wade's know started to pulse with the alpha's second orgasm, and then Wade reared up over the depleted corpse with a snarl, fangs bared.

Peter eeped and recoiled but there was nowhere to go and he closed his eyes tight and turned his head away, flinging his free arm up to cover his face. When fangs pricked first pricked his neck, he couldn't help but flinch and shrug up his shoulders, but they sank in all the same. He cried silently, waiting for the pull that would take a hunk of flesh out of him, but it never came. There was only a calming purr vibrating through where he was most sensitive besides his prostate, and he groaned as he came again.

He could feel his own muscles convulsing around Wade's cock and Wade purred harder, lengthening Peter's orgasm until he could tell up from down and his vision whited out. His last thought was that he didn't expect to wake up, but, to his utter surprise, he did. He woke up to Wade still inside of him, chowing down on the strange alpha ( _still_ on Peter's chest) at a more sedate pace than before. He was still purring, and even though Peter's heat had subsided, the zombie was rocking into him again, a slow pace that Peter's heart was beating steadily to.

"Jesus fucking christ," Peter muttered, using the rare opportunity of his hands being free to scrub at his face. And promptly began to freak out when his calloused palms began brushing off drying blood and viscera that he forgot was even there.

Peter began to flail and tried to fling himself from the bed, desperate to get himself cleaned off, desperate to get the corpse off of him. But the second he pulled away, and his movements pulled him off of Wade's cock, Wade's calm evaporated. The zombie flung the corpse away and grabbed Peter by the waist with grossly wet hands that Peter was trying desperately not to think about but couldn't but think _only_ of. Peter crawled at the bedspread, trying to get away, breath high and tight in a panic attack, but Wade pulled him into position on his hands and knees and mounted him, sliding into him in a smooth motion.

The sheets tore under Peter's frantic clawing, and then Wade's scarred, rotting body layed over his back and fangs embedded in the back of his neck. It sent an instant wave of false calm through him and he fell still as Wade fucked into him with harsh movements that rocked Peter's whole body and forced the fangs in the back of his neck in even deeper. Its rutting was wild and careless like it never was, even more so than before Peter passed out. Even though Peter's heat was on the backburner, the stimulation got him hard in moments, and Wade's knot was already forming.

"You've got to be kidding me," Peter slurred into the pillow, his tongue heavy in his lax mouth. "Of course you'd only get this excited when you're eating. Fucking hell."

Wade knotted him in record time, and purred while he did it.

"Fucking hell," Peter mumbled as he came again.

* * *

Peter didn't have a third heat.

When his previously clockwork-regular heat failed to arrive, Peter knew that his first heat had been an anomaly. WIthout access to labs, studies, or the internet, he had now way of knowing how or why Wade failed to impregnate him, and it was only a vaguely educated guess that led him to believe it was only because his body was adjusting to his new and unusual mate. On top of that, when his heat failed to appear, Wade got unusually handsy like he never did between Peter's heats. He forced Peter onto his hands and feet and tried to mount him, but his first thrust into Peter's mostly-dry channel was so painful that it made Peter scream, and a wet trickle slid down down the back of his thigh. Peter had a moment of panic to realize he was bleeding, and then a new panic set in, that his blood would set the zombie off.

Instead, Wade went still, and made a sound Peter had never heard before, a questioning sound. Peter craned his head around. Wade was staring at him, still blank-faced, but his dead gaze was fixed at what Peter guessed was his lightly bleeding hole. He didn't try to penetrate Peter again, but he didn't move, just kept staring and kept making the questioning sound again and again until Peter sighed and sat up. Wade snarled but when Peter paused, and made no move to get to his feet, his alpha made the same questioning sound again. Peter sighed again and reached to his uninterested cock and tried to stroke it to life.

It took a bit for his arousal to get going, but then he carefully reached behind him to wrap a careful hand around the back of Wade's neck. The zombie didn't stop him, and Peter bent his head to bare his neck, pulling Wade down. A face pressed into his neck, and a closed mouth, but no teeth. Peter exerted a little more pressure at the back of Wade's neck and he could feel Wade bare his teeth. Even though he didn't really feel like it, Peter moaned encouragingly and Wade snarled and buried his fangs in deep.

This time, Peter moaned for real and felt slick gush down the back of his legs. Wade made the questioning sound against Peter's neck, and then immediately rumbled, pleased. He pushed into Peter, without pain now, and began to move in a steady pace, surprisingly letting Peter stay upright on his knees. Not that Peter stayed that way. It was a new experience, being taken by Wade outside of his heat, especially without his wrists being locked down, and he fell to his hands, pushing eagerly back into each thrust. It was a novel sensation, being able to enjoy being taken without the haze of heat powering his arousal.

He came surprisingly fast, and Wade growled against his neck as Peter moaned out his release pulsing onto the hard ground. His alpha shoved his knot into Peter before Peter even realized it had formed, and even that felt different without his heat loosening him. When Wade's knot finally went down a while later, Wade stood back up and returned to his previous sentinel position at Peter's side. Peter's grumbled as he cleaned up and resumed laying down to sleep. He could only hope that Wade wouldn't mount him again as he slept.

He didn't, thankfully, but the next night, as Peter was setting up camp, Wade came up behind him and bit into Peter's neck until he sank weakly to his knees and Wade took him again. The pattern continued for months, Wade fucking Peter every night before Peter went to sleep, even as Peter's belly swelled and he had to find somewhere to make a semi-permanent nest for his impending birthing. Wade didn't break from the routine until the final week of Peter's pregnancy, and Peter felt oddly abandoned, even though Wade never left his side and continued to keep guard as he slept.

His freak-baby came out normal, thank every god that ever existed. Wade didn't touch her, barely seemed to notice their daughter. And although that would probably give her problems when she grew up, if having a zombie for a dad didn't, Peter was just thankful that Wade didn't want to eat her. Nor did any other zombie; she were as invisible to them as Peter had become after the mating.

Wade didn't touch Peter for a week after his pregnancy, but after that, he fucked Peter every night, as usual. Awkwardly enough, it was the only time he insisted on keeping their daughter close. He kept one of Peter's wrist pinned to the ground with one hand, and kept his other on their daughter's belly at Peter's side. The awkwardness levels only increased to unbearably uncomfortable level when Peter's heat hit and he had to feed their daughter as he got fucked and knotted. He thought high school had been bad, but it had nothing on feeling his daughter suckle at his chest as he Wade made him come with his knot full and his teeth deep in Peter's neck.

After that heat, Wade didn't wait for Peter to miss his next one to resume his nightly takings. Which was just as well because Peter didn't have a next heat. His first one with Wade was _definitely_ an anomaly. He had to stay nested in an abandoned house for a longer period after his second pregnancy, uncomfortable with taking both an infant and a newborn into the wild, even if they both seemed to be zombie-immune. And then with the pregnancy after that, the one from his first heat after his second pregnancy, he had to stay longer at the house they stopped at for him to give birth.

It became a pattern as well: Peter only ever had one heat after his pregnancy before he got pregnant again, and he was forced to chose a permanent home. He didn't know what city he was in, only that he found a secure house with a garden gone wild, teeming with fresh fruit and vegetables. Thankfully his ever-growing collection of kiddos didn't require the same dietary plan that his mate did and happily ate their greens and whatever animal Peter managed to hunt. And hunting was an ordeal all in itself, not because he had trouble with the actual hunting part, but because Wade kept trying to follow him every time he left, and even though Peter had seen the proof with his own eyes that his children weren't of interest to other zombies, he was still terrified of anyone breaking into his home, zombie or human, and killing them. He was thankful when their firstborn was old enough to stay home with her siblings, armed to the teeth and all the skills Peter had taught her since she was old enough to understood knife and gun safety rules, so that Wade could accompany him into the wild.

Beyond weapons proficiency, privacy was the first thing Peter taught his children. Wade simply didn't care who walked in the door when he was fucking Peter, or what they needed. They could have it as long as they didn't take Peter's hole from his hungry cock, Peter's scarred neck from his hungry fangs. Peter tried to maintain a sense of normalcy, tried to keep sex something contained in secure privacy, but as the kids got older, and there were more and more of them, Peter's levels of 'giving a fuck' were reduced to zero, and he started to lose track of how many times one kiddo or another just walked into their parent's bedroom to ask a question while Peter was stuffed full and moaning on his mate's knot, a growling Wade embedded cock- and fang-deep in Peter's body.

Peter was well aware that he'd become essentially a broodmare to a zombie, something that had never been part of his life plan before the apocalypse. Or part of his zombie apocalypse preparedness plan, but there's only so much that one could really prepare for, apocalypse or not. Wade kept him safe, kept their children safe, and alive, defended them against every threat, _destroyed_ every threat, alive or unalive. Peter might not have loved Wade, but he was immeasurably grateful for his undead protector, and he loved all of his kids dearly, more than he'd ever loved anything in his life.

He only hoped that they never started craving human flesh because the second he held his firstborn in his arms, he knew he'd do anything for his progeny.

Anything.

FIN

* * *

 **Ummmmmmmmm… Yeeeaaahhh… I did not plan for this. "I'll just catch up on my Kinktober with under 1k stories!" I told myself. *immediately writes this* *most of which I didn't actually plan for* *at all* *like i just wanted a short PWP with zombie alpha Wade mating and breeding in-heat human omega Peter* *how did this happen* *how does this always happen to me* *it's fucking 4am* *why***

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Surviving-the-Zombie-Apocalypse).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I received an Anon Ask and because I got it before I left work, I ended up spending the rest of my shift and the bus ride home thinking waaay too much about my response and it turned into this.**

 **Anonymous said to themadkatter13fanfiction: _In Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse, how often does Peter have to re-sew Wade's tummy up?_**

 **Warning: temporary character death - OC child.**

* * *

Wade's stitches were ripping again. Peter had lost count of how many times it had happened, how many times he'd stitched his alpha back up, how many times he'd taped him and glued him, but there was only so much one could do with rotting skin. Honestly, out of all the weird, gross things in their relationship, this might have been the worse.

"C'mere you," he grunted as he carefully sat on the bed. Either he'd forgotten what the last bed he'd stayed in has been like, or this bed was just the best bed on the planet, because Peter wanted to leave it less and less as he neared the end of his pregnancy. The only reason he kept getting up was the two kids he'd already had relied on him and him alone to keep them fed and watered and clothed and clean. The only fatherly thing Wade had ever done for them was create them, protect them, and neglect to eat them, and for a zombie, that was about all Peter could ask from him.

The walking corpse he called a mate was still standing at the foot of the bed, which was where he'd stopped when he'd followed Peter into their bedroom. For all of Peter's attempts to teach his zombie even the most basic commands since they 'got together' three years ago, not a single one stuck. No matter how many times repeated the same words, repeated the same actions, he never once got a response. Not the tilting of a head or the shifting of eyes. The only thing that seemed to work were the most primal of sounds.

Peter sucked in a deep sigh, held it in his chest, and then released it. Then he whined, a pitiful sound, high in his throat. He hated making that sound, mostly because it reminded him of all weak omega stereotypes that used to flood the pre-apocalypse media, but the response was immediate. Wade growled, low in his throat, and finally came around the side of the bed, stopping in front of Peter. He didn't reach out and try to touch like a normal alpha would, he made no move to comfort his omega, just stood between Peter's legs - which he'd technically only spread to make room for the girth of his stomach, not his mate. Wade didn't stop growling, which never failed to look strange since there was none of the facial expressions a living alpha would exhibit, until Peter purred, a contented noise that immediately made Wade go silent like Peter was deactivating an alarm. Though he'd been appeased, Wade stayed right where he was, a habit that was either annoying or helpful depending on Peter's mood. Peter sighed again and got to work.

Even with all the practice he'd gotten over the last few years in this particular task, it was still slow going, every stitch carefully spaced so as not to tempt tearing from the other nearby holes, leftover from past patch-ups. He'd only gotten a couple of stitches in, had only been at it for a minute, when a loud shriek echoed down the hall, accompanied by the thumping of little feet and an odd dragging sound.

"DAAADDYYY!"

"Bedroom!" he hollered back, keeping his focus on his stitching.

At first, every little sound his firstborn, Elya, made scared the shit of Peter because what the fuck did he know about raising a kid? There was no internet to tell him what he was doing right or wrong, and eventually he just had to keep telling himself that people got on fine before electricity, and he would too. Still, that hadn't really settled him. But watching his firstborn sprinting away from him, trip, and impale herself right before Peter's horrified eyes, only to get up, look down at the healing hole in her chest, and _then_ begin to _cry_? Well, that had done the trick and gone a long way to assure Peter that he couldn't really mess up the new life he'd brought into their terrifying world.

He'd been just as fearful for Nessie when she'd joined their growing family, unwilling to bet that she was just as hearty as her sister, even if they had the same zombie immunity. And then Elya had accidentally dropped Nessie, and while Peter was still sobbing uncontrollably over his newborn's broken neck, Nessie had woken back up and screamed bloody murder. Because, apparently, half-zombie babies weren't zombies, but they did have crazy amazing healing powers. And were apparently immortal. Not that Peter plans on testing that with every child because he will never get back the years he lost upon witnessing the deaths of both children.

It was only his security in that knowledge that prevented a freakout when Elya ran into the room, dragging Nessie's limp body along the floor by her arm like a rag doll. "Elya, don't pull your sister like that," Peter sighed, even as he made the 'come here' gesture with a jerk of his head. As was to be expected, Elya dragged her sister along the thankfully-polished, splinter-free floor and left her at Peter's feet in order to climb onto the bed.

Peter sighed again, carefully transferred needle and thread to his other hand, then leaned down to grab the back of Nessie's shirt and bring her up onto the bed too. It was only when he lifted her that he saw her eyes were open, and it was only when she saw his face that she let out a gurgling laugh and clapped her hands. He couldn't help but smile and laugh back at her before putting her at his back so he could return to his task.

"Time to play the Other Daddy game!" he whispered excitedly. Elya knew what that meant and she immediately sat up, stiff as a board with wide eyes and pursed lips. Nessie was still learning, but she was doing far better than her father in that respect and Peter placed his finger to his lips. "Shhh," he breathed, and Nessie went still. "Good girls," Peter said softly, smiling.

He watched them both for a moment, making sure they were dedicated to the game, before he returned to his task. As gross as it was, it was something of a peaceful time, his whole little, weird family quiet and undemanding and just there. He fell into the rhythm of the stitches and slowly the gash he'd made in his alpha's stomach closed. He almost felt bad that he'd done it, if only because he was the one who had to keep cleaning up after it. He didn't actually feel bad about the doing of it.

By the time he was done, he felt good and relaxed, which he knew wouldn't last much longer. Not when number three was about to come out, and he'd have to rearing that one. And it would only be three months before he was pregnant again. It wasn't what he'd wanted for himself, back before the world fell apart, but he couldn't deny that he loved his kids. He did. He didn't love his alpha, couldn't really, not when there wasn't a personality there to fall in love with, but he might have had a fondness for the alpha who'd kept him company and kept him and his children - _their_ children - safe.

It wasn't likely that they'd move on after this kid, this was probably going to be their house until Peter died and whatever child wanted the house could keep it. It was that knowledge that lead Peter to holing up in this house in the first place, a house that showed no signs of raiding, that still had all its furniture and a good amount of clothes. Some of them had even been big enough to fit Wade, but the first day Peter had gotten his mate into them, Wade had some sort of fit when he tried to mount Peter that night and found sweatpants in his way; Peter had given up after that. But the real selling point of the house was the massive garden out back, overflowing with fruits and vegetables that had grown wild without the gardeners hand to tend them back. It had done so well that they hadn't gone hungry when Peter got too pregnant to go out hunting, and it would continue to serve them well in the years to come.

"Annnd… done!" he declared when he realized he'd been sitting there, staring at the stitches for probably too long.

"Who won who won?!" Elya chanted, jumping up and down on the bed. Peter stored the remaining needle and thread in the side table, and then turned a considering eye to his daughters.

"Hmmm, I think…" he drawled slowly. "I think you both won! You're both so good at the Other Daddy game!" he cheered, twisting around, just a little awkwardly with his belly, and ducked down to blow a raspberry against Nessie's belly. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me me me me me!" Elya chanted, pouncing from the bed and bounding out of the room with all the enthusiasm of a Tigger. Peter laughed and pulled his less-active child against his side before levering himself up from the bed.

"Let's go make sure your sister isn't hogging all the strawberries," he whispered conspiratorially to Nessie. She didn't quite understand him yet, but she giggled when he tapped her nose. "And you, big boy," Peter said, turning his attention to his mate. "Let's go make sure our kids are good and fed."

Wade definitely didn't understand him, probably even less than Nessie did, but that unexpected fondness welled in Peter's chest again. He carefully balanced against Wade's shoulder to lean up and press a kiss to a spot of whole skin on the alpha' cheek, and then patted it, grimacing when his fingers touched an exposed cheekbone.

"Maybe we'll clean up first," he said to both of them, and waddled out of the room, his zombie mate trailing after him.

Hopefully it would be some time before Wade aggravated his stitches to the point of tearing again. Peter wouldn't have time to do it for at least a year, and by then, he'd have another child on the way. Maybe he should try scavenging the local high school for something he could use to invent a way to keep the wound from splitting open again. But that, too, would have to wait.

Even if it was only because Elya was screaming "STRAWBERRIES!" at the top of her lungs from the garden.

FIN

* * *

 **I say FIN but this will probably get another chapter when I have the time. I didn't actually have the time for this one, but… shit happened. Shit always happens. lol**

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Surviving-the-Zombie-Apocalypse).**


End file.
